


Organized Crime

by ChickenOrDickhead



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I took a lot of artistic liberties in terms of the girls' families, I wrote this instead of studying or sleeping, Oops, Slow Burn, east meets west in the organized crime arena, i am so deep into this au already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenOrDickhead/pseuds/ChickenOrDickhead
Summary: Diana Cavendish is the heir to the Cavendish Pharmaceutical company, a once-powerful British company and front for the Cavendish crime family. The downward spiral of the Cavendish family is exacerbated by Daryl and she requests Diana to enter the Japanese pharmaceutical market in a hopes to revitalize the company and in turn, the family name. Atsuko Kagari is the heir to Kagari Sankyo, Japan's most successful pharmaceutical company and front for the Kagari Yakuza clan. A tenuous alliance between the families gives Diana the opportunity to establish business in Japan. But this alliance comes with many spoken and unspoken conditions of course...





	1. Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> If the text is italicized and has quotations, then it was spoken in a different language (usually Japanese). I am sorry if any of the Japanese words are off or awkward, I am not that familiar with the language and I'm trying my best!
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> I fully blame FSEffect for planting this idea in my head, also Ticcy. 
> 
> (you can find him here! http://fseffect.tumblr.com/ and ticcy at http://ticcytx.tumblr.com/)

_The former prestige the Cavendish family name is waning in the West. Diana, you must go East, seek out a sphere of influence in Tokyo, and by God, bring back honor to our name! Even if it kills you._

Aunt Daryl’s words swirled around Diana’s head, much like the olive in her dry martini glass: bitter, heavy, and constant. Diana looked out the company jet window, finding nothing but clouds, she sighed and turned back to the files spread out before her.

“Lady Diana, we will be arriving in Tokyo in one hour, the tour is scheduled immediately after we land.”  
“Thank you, Smyth.” Diana replied without looking at her long time butler in the eyes. He knew how much was at stake with this endeavor. The Smyth family had been serving the Cavendish family since before the decline of the feudal system in England. Diana took comfort in knowing she would at least have one true ally wherever she went. She was entering hostile territory armed with little more than her own wits and weapon proficiency.

She opened the top folder, in it was important contact information and a mission brief. Although she had memorized the information already, it did not hurt to glance it over again. Her Japanese contact, liaison, and “assistant” was a Miss Atsuko Kagari. The notes on her were abysmal, a scrawled line under her picture read “Do not trust, permission from KS to terminate if suspicious”, as if Diana needed the reminder, she rolled her eyes at that.  Already the local yakuza in the area offering up this Kagari kin as a bargaining chip and likely spy. She had to assume this girl was of Kagari blood but far removed, possibly a niece of the head of the Kagari gang, Hiroshi Kagari.

Cavendish Pharmaceuticals was planning a debut in the Japanese pharmaceutical arena, knowing it was riddled with established yakuza and established loyalties. The unlikely alliance with Kagari Sankyo was going to prove helpful and could also be her downfall. Having a truce with the biggest player in the game meant having them breathe down your neck the whole time you scratch tooth and nail to get to the top, under them of course. Diana knew that she had to play by their rules to survive, but she wanted to do more than survive. She had no choice but to thrive and crush the competition by any means necessary. The Cavendish legacy relied upon her success.

The Cavendish company jet landed in Tokyo International as scheduled, Diana unfastened her gold plated seat belt and straightened her suit out. A flight attendant collected Diana’s practically untouched martini with a bow. Her personal bodyguards exited first, and although they were her “personal” entourage, she hardly knew them. They were fresh bloods in the Cavendish hierarchy, no more than guns for hire. It was obvious that Aunt Daryl was not going to make it easy for Diana to stage this full scale market takeover. At least, Diana thought, she had Smyth to look after her. The large man, although in his fifties, could fight his way out of any situation and was the Cavendish’s best gun by far, rivaling even Diana. But more importantly than that, Smyth has watched and protected Diana from birth. Smyth was assigned to her before she even drew her first breath and now he was almost like a father figure to the girl. Diana exited the plane, Smyth close on her heels, eyes peeled for anything off in the foreign airport. Andrew Hanbridge was waiting by a car that was to take them to Cavendish headquarters and then Diana’s flat in the Itabashi district of Tokyo.

As Diana approached the black sedan, Andrew smiled at her. It was not a friendly smile, it was one of smugness and pomp.

“Why, Diana, how long has it been since I have seen you? I hope your flight was uneventful!”

Andrew said with about as much smarm as Diana expected from the British ambassador’s son. He continued,

“I’ll bet the flight from Harvard was a fun one. Did you bother to bring any of those medical books with you to Japan? I doubt they’ll be of-“

“Hello Andrew, my flight went well, thank you.”

Diana was curt, as was her nature, though. She decided to ignore his flippant comment about her leaving her medical studies at Harvard, an obvious dig.

“Ah, of course. Diana Cavendish is above such basic formalities. Forgive me for forgetting. Or did you forget that it was the work of my father and I that you secured this-”

  
“If I recall correctly, Andrew, it was Ambassador Hanbridge that was the one to aid my family in politically angling for this position in Japanese pharmaceuticals, not his laggard son,”

  
Diana easily interrupted him and gracefully slid into the car, already a headache on the horizon. Andrew humph-ed as he entered the car, saying with a false-wounded tone,

  
“Of course Diana, I, the laggard son of the Ambassador, had nothing to do with it,” Andrew added, his voice suddenly becoming serious as he leaned closer to Diana’s ear to say,

“But you should do well to remember who licked who’s boots to get here in the first place.”

  
At that, Diana turned her face to the window and stuck her nose up, finished listening to the sad attempt at a threat coming from the man seated next to her. She was loath to admit, though, that it was indeed the Cavendish’s calling a favor of the Hanbridge’s and that she should tread lightly with Andrew.

Mid-tour of the Cavendish Pharm. Headquarters, Smyth cleared his throat, causing Diana to turn around, expecting news.  
“Lady Diana, your personal belongings are finished being unpacked at the Itabashi penthouse,”  
“Ready the car for me Smyth,” Diana turned to her tour guide, a sweaty supervising manager,

“Thank you Mr. Kobayashi for this tour. It appears I have personal business to attend to. I will see you Monday morning.” Diana was secretly incredibly relieved at the news. She desperately wanted to rest and possibly get a jump start on the inevitable paperwork involved in the industry.

Mr. Kobayashi led the group out of the building, bidding his goodbyes as they climbed into the luxury sedan. Andrew parted ways with a handshake and smirk. Smyth sat up front next to the driver and Diana’s bodyguards followed in another car. Diana’s confidential cell phone went off in the car, the caller ID indicating it was her Aunt Daryl.

“Yes, Aunt Daryl.” Diana’s tone already clipped from the mind-numbing tour and stressful plane ride.

  
“Well, Diana, you mustn't be so short with your dear auntie.”

  
“Please tell me why you have called,”

  
“Humph, that attitude of yours...Anyhow, that Kagari girl who is to serve you will also be living with you.”

  
“...You called to tell me something I am already aware?”

  
“No, no darling, you were not aware of this. She will be living in your flat on your floor. You see, Auntie Daryl isn’t exactly savvy with Japanese real estate, and it slipped my mind to purchase another flat for the yakuza girl and I presumed that since you already had the three bedroom penthouse, you would not mind in the slightest a small house guest.”

  
Diana’s jaw clenched, she knew Daryl was doing this on purpose, to make even the most luxurious housing arrangements an uncomfortable, living hell.

  
“Thank you for the warning then, Aunt Daryl. If there’s nothing else, I will bid you good afternoon, it is roughly 1300 there?”

  
“I am so glad you’re being so understanding darling. I have the utmost faith and confidence that you will see this endeavor through to the end, successfully.“

  
“Yes, if that is all, I wish you a good afternoon,”  
Diana hung up quickly, letting a out a sigh, not wanting the conversation to go on any further. As she stowed her phone away in her inner coat pocket, the car was pulling up to the main entrance of a top tier hotel in the Itabashi ward.

Smyth opened Diana’s car door and the door man greeted them upon entering the hotel. Diana strode by the doorman seemingly ignorantly, but she did take note of his old age and the fact that he was not one of hers. She made a mental note to build an infrastructure of loyalties in the area to make her life a little easier. The concierge smiled at Diana, politely inclining his head,

“ _Hello_ , Lady Cavendish, the Itabashi Hotel warmly welcomes you,” Diana was being handed the key card when the gentleman added, “Oh, I let La-Miss Kagari in your shared penthouse already, madam.”

Diana gave a polite nod and walked to the elevator with Smyth. The other two bodyguards hung around waiting for their luggage so they could settle in their own rooms. Diana did not fail to notice the way the concierge almost called Kagari “Lady” and not the expected “Miss”. It could have been due to English not being his first language. But she felt like she was not given the full story in the file.

The elevator dinged to the penthouse level and as the doors slid open silently, Diana could smell the strong scent of _what was that? Smoke?_ Immediately suspicious, Diana and Smyth pulled their guns out. Both held their Browning 9mm handguns out in front of them as they cautiously entered the penthouse.  
—-  
Akko fretted silently as she pulled out the clearly burnt brownies from the oven, waving her arm around to dissipate the smoke. The next thing she needed was the smoke alarm to go off. It was bad enough that her father decided now was the right time to give her this “great responsibility” and “honor”. She knew the job, she would be this western lady’s personal tour guide, secretary, and all around servant. She also knew that she would be an informant for her father. Despite all of this, she knew it wasn’t the Western woman’s fault, it was Akko’s father’s. So she decided to put her best foot forward in welcoming Diana Cavendish to Japan. This plan did not go without a hitch though. Akko attempted baking and if the black chunks in the pan were any indication, she was a poor baker. Either that, or the oven was a western oven that she was unaccustomed to, both were plausible theories. Just as Akko went to trash the failed batch, two people jumped into the kitchen with guns raised and pointed at Akko.

Akko's Iaido training kicked in. She dropped the pan, reaching behind her back for her tanto in an instant.  
The loud clatter of the pan subsided.  
“I would suggest you not do that,” Diana’s voice was firm, no waiver to it at all.

  
“Lady D-diana Cavendish!?” Akko all but squeaked out.

  
“Miss Atsuko Kagari.” Diana holstered her weapon, and straightened up. The man lowered his weapon, but did not put it away. Akko’s hand immediately left the hilt of her tanto that was behind her back and slowly moved her hand from behind her back. Diana continued, extending her right hand in greeting,

  
“It seems we have had a bit of a mix up, pleasure to meet you.” An almost sardonic tone took over Diana’s voice.

  
Akko took her hand with enthusiasm and a smile on her face, shaking it with a bow.  
“Ah, I am so sorry about alarming you and making myself so at home. I uh had tried to make brownies as a welcome to Japan, but it did not go as planned…” Akko managed to stammer out as an embarrassed flush spread across her face. Diana’s cold, calculating gaze strongly contrasted her warm grip in the handshake, Akko noted through her embarrassment.

  
“W-welcome to Japan!” Akko said with as much cheer as she could muster. Diana nodded and looked around the kitchen.

  
“Thank you. Are you hungry Miss Kagari?”

  
“Uh, no no, I’m fine! Thank you…” Akko answered awkwardly, again remembering the mess on the floor. Bending down to gather the remains of the botched dessert.  
“I’ll clean this mess up… I am so sorry again.”

  
“It is quite alright Miss Kagari,” Diana turned to Smyth, inclining her head as if to say “you are dismissed”.

While Akko was kneeling on the the floor picking up the scattered charred pieces of brownie, she reflected on the eventful introduction to her employer, housemate, and essential rival. If you could even consider her a rival, Kagari Sankyo was the most successful pharmaceutical company in Japan. Cavendish Pharmaceuticals was just the new kid on the block. Worse for them, a foreign national kid. Akko still couldn’t figure out the unlikely alliance that her father employed with the Cavendishes. What could an English pharmaceutical company provide Kagari Sankyo?

Diana bent down to help Akko with cleaning up, to which Akko adamantly refused Diana’s help.  
“No no this is my mess, I can clean it up!”

  
“Nonsense Miss Kagari, this is our home now. I can help clean up this mess that I was the cause of after all.”

  
Akko smiled gratefully, but knew in the back of her mind that Diana was not to be trusted. Despite this she went on to say, “You can call me Akko.” Diana seemed pleased at this, at least Akko hoped.

  
“And you can call me Diana.”


	2. Acchan, Idol Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much of Akko's past is revealed to Diana, but with the revelations, come even more questions.

After the pair had finished throwing away the burnt brownies, Diana bid Akko goodnight.

“I will see you tomorrow morning. I plan to be in the office at 0630 to go over preliminary details before I meet with the board.”

Akko bobbed her head quickly and retreated to her bedroom with a hasty bow. Diana went to her room as well, shutting the door and flicking on the lights. She unceremoniously threw her white sport jacket onto her desk chair and fell into it with a sigh. The comfort of the chair reminded her of her aching bones and the exhaustion that had been slowly creeping in since the day she left from Harvard. Diana clicked the mouse to make her desktop computer come alive and began to construct an instant message to Smyth on their secure server. 

 

**D** : Please give me the information I requested on Atsuko Kagari?

22:31

**S** : ats_kagari.pdf.file/read

**D** : Thank you S, that is all. 

**S** : Goodnight madam.

22:32

 

Diana clicked the link to the pdf file. There were scans of newspapers and a short biography:

_ Full legal name: Kagari, Atsuko  _

_ Aliases: Acchan (stage name), Akko (nickname) _

_ DOB: 25, June 1995 _

_ Family members (known): Hiroshi Kagari (father),  _ _ Hana Kagari (mother, deceased),  _ _ Fumiko Kagari (sister, deceased),  _ _ Jotaro Kobayashi (uncle) _

_ Education: Graduated Horikoshi Gakuen class 1-D in 2013 (an elite private school in Nakano Tokyo, celebrities and their children generally attend). Attended Waseda University (majored in performing arts) for one semester before dropping out in December 2013.  _

_ Formal Combat training: Iaido, jiu jitsu, and ninpo  _

_ Personality: Excitable, impulsive, reckless, optimistic, energetic ,ambitious, and short-tempered _

_ Skills: n/a _

 

Diana moved on from the biography, there was a lot of information to unpack from it, chiefly that Akko was the heir to the Kagari clan and in turn Kargari Sankyo. The kill order came to Diana’s mind and the implications of the assignment became even more important and telling. Akko’s schooling was queer as well. After a few google searches on the schools she attended, Diana discovered that Akko seems a strong background in performing arts and entertainment, not exactly the most suitable or useful skill set for a future boryokudan oyabun. Elementary school pictures of Akko loaded on the screen. She seemed to be a happy child. There was a newspaper article depicting a smiling young Akko. She appeared to be 7 or 8 in the photo, Diana deduced based on lack of a few front teeth and small stature. Next to Akko was an older girl, aged 12-14. She was smiling as well, but she seemed more reserved, her hand on Akko’s shoulder. The translation on the side read, _Kagari Fumiko and younger sister Atsuko attend Disneyland Tokyo 20th anniversary of the grand opening on 15 April, 2003…_ The article had little in the way of useful information for Diana to discover so she moved on. The next part was a collection of Akko’s high school yearbook headshots and articles from the time. One headline read in bold, “Horikoshi Hot-Shot Kagari “Acchan” Aces Akihabara Debut as Amateur Idol” Diana scrolled to the rest of the translation, the article seemed to be from a magazine covering popular culture in Akihabara from 2013. The publication's translation read:

_ What started as a simple karaoke get together with high school student Kagari turned into a full blown public performance by Acchan. Passerby on the street recognized the young star from her online videos. Initially, she had not planned on performing, but Acchan regaled to Akihabara Pulse, “the small crowd of my fans that had gathered begged me to perform and I just want to make people’s hearts happy. That has always been my dream”. Despite the unorthodox situation that arose, the “small” crowd of 50 or so people spread out enough for Acchan to dazzle them with a knockout impromptu  performance. A show like that has not been seen on the streets of Akihabara for some time, the organic energy of Acchan is refreshing. Her fans agree and showered her with applause after her brief set outside a karaoke cafe. Acchan’s adorable personality combined with her pedigree as a student of class 1-D at Horikoshi has sent waves throughout the idol community as everyone holds their breath to see where this rising star goes…  _

Diana processed what she just read. She had certainly not expected this sort of ambition from the daughter of a yakuza boss. Heirs were usually reserved, and if not reserved, then the only limelight they received was from tabloids portraying an heir’s risque behavior and exploits. Diana continued to scroll the pdf onto the next article. This was a small blurb, like a press release.  _ Idol Sensation, Acchan, On the Future, “I promise my fans that I will continue my idol career, but only after I finish university. I was accepted into Waseda University, which I’m very excited about! It’s my lifelong dream to make people happy. With an education, I know I will be capable of doing even more to achieve my dream. I just want to thank my fans and ask, will you please wait for me?” Just a mere 4 months since her debut street performance and Acchan seems to be putting a hold on her stardom… _

Waseda University was more suitable in Diana’s mind for what Akko would be expected to do. Waseda boasts a long list of notable alumni including seven Japanese prime ministers and many powerful business leaders that single handedly shaped the fiscal landscape of Japan in only a few generations. The university also produced many successful performers and athletes, the first to come to mind for Diana was Yuzuru Hanyu, a current student there. Whether or not Akko would have been on that list of successful alumni will never be known, she dropped out after her first semester. Diana glanced at the clock and noticed how quickly the time slipped past her. It was nearly midnight and she had a lot of work ahead of her, Diana needed her rest. She shut down her computer and headed off to prepare for bed. 

5 am rolled around quickly for Akko. Her alarm went off and she had difficulty even opening her eyes. The night before had been full of nervous tossing and turning. Akko did not want to mess this up, she couldn’t really afford to. She got up to scan her closet, making sure to dress sharply. Judging from her new boss’s attire yesterday, a crisp off-white pantsuit ensemble, Akko decided to go with darker colors to blend in the background and contrast Diana. This would allow her to stand out more as the one calling the shots, although with her personality, Akko seriously doubted Diana would have an issue with commanding people’s attention. She quickly laid an outfit out and headed off to the kitchen.

Akko sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, shielding her eyes from the bright lights. It was going to take her some time to get used to having a shared space. Diana stood over the counter, appearing to be struggling with the fancy french press. Akko walked over in her white t-shirt and sleep shorts. Somehow she felt underdressed next to Diana who was in a silk bathrobe. Akko knew her hair was likely in a state, but Diana’s looked tastefully done already. She backed away from the machine as Akko wandered over and set it up properly. The silence between them wasn’t awkward, even so, Akko felt tense around Diana. It was probably just the nerves and the fact that, despite all of the complex illicit implications of the position on both of their parts, Diana was going to be Akko’s boss. But on top of all of that, Diana was really striking. Akko couldn’t help but notice the graceful beauty of the Englishwoman’s features. From what Akko had read about Diana’s life until now, she looked really good on paper too. Whether or not all of the information on Diana’s education and various achievements were true was up for debate. But even if a fraction of it was true, Diana was impressive. It was probably a little early to tell, but Akko thought that with the right connections and friendships, Diana’s pharmaceutical company could actually succeed here in Tokyo. 

A short car ride to the large office building later and Akko was already struggling to keep up behind the new CEO. Diana was all business, from even before she stepped out of the black Bentley. The small frown on her face and furrow between her eyebrows was a permanent feature as she made her way office to office, conference room to conference room. The most important meeting was the introductory meeting with Diana’s board members. She would have no idea as to who they were truly loyal to. From what Akko had inferred from today, Diana did not have much say or information on her own Board of Directors. Even though Diana’s position as chairman was almost guaranteed to be secure, with a simple vote, that could all come crumbling down. Despite Akko not even knowing the exact names and faces going into the board meeting, she expected to recognize some faces at least.When they eventually entered the Board room Akko almost dropped the clipboard she was holding. She didn’t only know every man in that room, she had just sat in an exclusive meeting with them not even a week prior. Akko flashed back to that fateful meeting with her oyabun and the high tier kobuns,  the reaction was almost nauseating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! As always, comments are extra welcome and follow me on the Tumblr!


	3. Old Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time! Akko is reminded of her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, school has gotten pretty busy. also if anything is wrong with my shoddy romanji or whatever, please let me know  
> *Edit* changes Jotaro’s nickname for Akko to Little Rabbit for reasons....

_Akko rode the elevator up to the conference room. She was dressed in one of the kimonos from Jotaro Saito’s latest collection. As the elevator doors slid open, Akko shuffled out as fast as she could. This meeting was important and she was already running late. Akko arrived at the appropriate door to the room. She took a deep breath and opened the door, already bowing deeply and apologizing for her lateness. The small group of older men sitting around the chabudai inclined their heads respectfully accepting her apology. But one man at the head of the table did not. Hiroshi Kagari, Akko’s father, sat on his knees at the head of the long conference table, his arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face. Akko knew from a quick glance thrown his way that he was not pleased at all. She quickly went to her reserved spot at the opposite end of the table and knelt, again bowing her head to apologize. Akko’s uncle, Jotaro shot her a discrete amused eyebrow arch from his seat next to Hiroshi, she responded with an anxious glance. Hiroshi began to speak when Akko was seated and everyone was ready,_

_“Right, now let us begin. This will not require much of your time, I have called all of you here to discuss our western relations. It is known that the negotiations with the Cavendish family have gone according to plan, what I wanted to reiterate today is our approach.” He took a dignified sip of water from the glass in front of him._

_“We as Kagari Sankyo do not need this insignificant Cavendish Pharmaceuticals company. We as Kagari Clan do not need an alliance with the Cavendish family. The main prerogative of this acquisition is to use the company as a means to avoid antitrust lawsuits. Mr. Hanbridge has informed us of the shifting political climate, a shift that favors antitrust crackdowns. Our political team has also read the writing on the wall. We are a large target for overly ambitious politicians. This is something we do not need for us to succeed. Therefore, I want Cavendish Pharma to be under our thumb from the start, hence the ‘alliance’. By acquiring the fealty of the Cavendishes, we can have absolute control over their affairs. As this young Cavendish’s new board of directors, I want you to ensure the success of Cavendish Pharma to take no more than 20% of the market share. This percentage is subject to change, should we have to use Cavendish Pharma to take on an antitrust scandal. The building is prepared as is the contract I made with the head of Cavendish. I need half of you to prepare for this endeavor and the other half to stay on as the board of Kagari Sankyo.” Hiroshi turned to Mr. Kirin to say something about those interested in sitting on the Cavendish board. The men in the room took this as time to move around and discuss things. Jotaro and Akko met in the back of the room. In hushed voices they spoke to each other._

_“Gosh this meeting is so boring, Uncle Jotaro.” Akko whined to Jotaro._

_“Yes Little Rabbit, these are always boring, but I have a feeling you will find it more interesting in a moment or so.” Jotaro responded to Akko bemusedly._ _  
_ _“What do you know old man? What does Dad have in store for me if my attendance to this meeting was for more than just appearances?”_

_“Ha, ‘old man’! For that, I won’t tell you. I will tell you that you are going to be very busy soon.”_

_Akko harrumphed and crossed her arms._ _  
_ _“You could at least tell me more about this board director stuff. What it means for, you know.”_

_“Do not be so bold as to bleed in a tank full of sharks.”_

_“...What…”_

_Jotaro sighs, “Akko, we can’t talk about that now, let’s let this meeting adjourn then meet me later.”_

_“Fine fine. Try not to talk in riddles next time, or else you really will sound like an old man.” Akko relented as Hiroshi called for attention again._

 

_“I have decided that along with the board being a majority of us, the Cavendish house should be infiltrated as well.” Hiroshi turned to fully face Akko for the first time that day. “Atsuko, you will live with the Cavendish CEO that they are sending here. Your assignment is to gather information on her character and to ensure total loyalty to Kagari Sankyo.” Akko was shocked. Her father was trusting her with something like this? Trusting her judgement? She also realized that she could potentially be in dangerous waters by living closely with the westerner. Akko bowed her head respectfully, “Yes, father. I will not fail in my mission.”_

_“You all have your orders. The meeting is adjourned.” The men started to disperse, collecting their papers and things on the table. Hiroshi did not look at Akko again after the announcement. Jotaro and he had their heads together in a quiet conversation. Akko quickly left the building going to the large penthouse that she cohabited with her father. Despite the fact that they lived together, they rarely saw each other. The way the penthouse was divided, it was like two luxurious apartments with separate floors and everything._

_When Akko finally releases a stressed breath in her room her phone buzzed. Jotaro texted her to meet her in a local cafe. She arrived there and immediately ran up to Jotaro, indignantly saying, “You knew that he was dropping this bomb today?! Why didn’t you tell me ahead of time?” She quickly backed down and grumbled under breath, “I probably looked like an idiot sitting there with a shocked expression on my face…”_

_Jotaro chuckled, “I think you kept your composure perfectly fine, Akko.”_

_“But what am I supposed to do, uncle?! I can’t do business! What am I going to be? Their maid?”_

_Jotaro let out a real laugh at Akko’s incredible pouting, “More like a culture guide.”_

_He added, “This shouldn’t harm our plan, though. It might even help us, so cheer up Little Rabbit.”_

All of Akko’s worries were somewhat alleviated when she took in the faces of some of the men on the board. Most were already on her side or sympathetic. Her anxiety remained as she watched Diana make her way to the front of the room. The atmosphere of the room was cold and awkward. The men were most likely confused to see a woman so young being their new boss. _Serves them right_ Akko thought. She was reminded of her mission with their presence and the thought of protecting Diana temporarily slid to the back of her mind. The whole board was a show of power to Diana as much as it was a looming reminder for Akko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 3am rn, I apologize in advance. This was mostly some set up and exposition, now I have a clearer plan for the overall plot of the story, so hopefully it will be more coherent and this chapter will make more sense later. Thanks for reading as always!


	4. Spilling Drinks On My Settee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was your first day Akko?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, again a note on language stuff, when two characters are talking to each other in private and they are both Japanese, assume that they are conversing in Japanese. Akko is talking to Chariot in English but in this au Chariot knows Japanese, English, and French.

On the ride back to Diana and Akko’s shared living arrangements, Diana reflected on her busy first day. In her lap lay a few files she brought from the office. _The first thing I need to do is digitize most of these records…_ Among these small details filtering through her mind, larger issues made their place, like the board of directors she was given. Aunt Daryl gave Diana little to no information on the men that consequently own a large share of the company. A contract lay on top of the pile, in it contained data on the shares of the Cavendish Pharma. The Cavendish family still owned roughly 60% of the company and cannot own less than 51%. Diana read the names of those that owned the rest of the 40% and most if not all of these shareholders say on the board. This was a typical occurrence for corporations such as hers, but she knew what else was typical with yakuza practices. Sōkaiya, racketeering in the form of blackmail, extortion, and public humiliation. Usually achieved by sitting in on annual meetings and threatening the core of the company. Diana’s inner tangent was interrupted by Akko.

“Did you want to grab something to eat? It’s past dinner time and I can show you some of the city.”

Diana glanced at the files in her hand then back to the woman next to her.

“I’d actually rather get some work done at home.” Diana missed the disappointed look on Akko’s face because her phone buzzed with a text message. Without looking up from her phone, Diana added, “I can have you dropped off somewhere and you can call the car to get home.”

“That’s okay, I’ll just go home then,” Akko tried her best to sound pleasant, but really she felt useless. It was her job to be Diana’s glorified tour guide afterall.

Diana went back to being absorbed in thought the rest of the short ride to Itabashi. The text she received was actually from Smyth, it was more like a chastisement on Diana’s conversational manners. Her trust in Smyth ran deep, her respect, too. Comments like these were allowed only by her closest people. Diana almost opened her mouth to backtrack with Akko, but decided against it when the car pulled up to the front door of the hotel. Diana and Smyth continued up the step to enter when Akko turned to walk down the street.

“I’m just going to catch the train to meet up with a friend, have a nice night!” she announced her departure over her shoulder as she walked down the street. Akko’s pace betrayed the air she put on, the speed in which her feet were removing her from Diana and her situation spoke for itself. She wanted out of there. Diana hardly had the chance to give a weak wave of goodbye. She turned to Smyth silently studying her expression. He appeared to want to say something but thought better of it and simply turned to gesture for Diana to proceed before him.

“Chariot! Ah, I’m so glad you agreed to meet me,”

“Yeah, you sounded really distressed over text. Are you okay, Akko?” Chariot rose to greet her former student, who was looking quite melancholy. Akko received her in a hug, releasing a sigh, “I’m fine, I think. Just stressed out, you know?”

Chariot responded as she pulled out of the hug looking Akko over,

“I understand. We need to loosen you up.” Chariot ordered a few drinks for them while Akko sat across from her looking glum.

“You’re looking pretty put together today, what was the special occasion?” Chariot’s tone ending on a mischievous note.

Akko said, “Yeah yeah yeah, you know my dad’s been giving me more responsibilities lately through Uncle Jotaro, so this is just part of it. I’ll be dressed like this way more often.”

She added with a proud puffing of her chest,”I actually just got back from the office, if you must know.”

“Right, right, when do I have to start calling you ‘boss’?” The two women were seated in the restaurant and a server came back with drinks and took their food orders, interrupting the conversation. After the server left, Chariot asked, “So, tell me about your first day!”

“I’d like to say it went okay…”

“But?”

“But _her ladyship_ won’t let me do my job!”

“What do you mean?”

“So, like, today was the first day in the office. But yesterday was the first time we met.” Akko told Chariot about the brownie fiasco.

“It was really nice that she offered to help! Don’t get me wrong! But after today, it’s hard to explain. She’s really, I don’t know… cold! My first impression was that she was really beautiful, like a person straight form a boring Victorian era British drama. She even talks like them sometimes, Diana’s very proper and all. But seeing her in the office and after the workday, she was just very distant.” Akko took a long gulp of her drink, finishing it.

“Earlier I tried inviting her out to dinner and to sight-see a little, as is my job, after all, and she declined. Maybe I’m just overthinking it?”

Chariot let Akko vent a little, then said, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but yeah, you’re overthinking it.” Akko’s face met her palm as the server dropped off their food.

Chariot continued while getting her chopsticks ready, “I know you’re overthinking it because it’s literally the second day you two have been together. Give it some time and you’ll figure out her habits. It’ll work out, I promise. You just be yourself and she’s sure to like you. ” Chariot thought to herself that she felt like she was giving Akko relationship advice and laughed silently.

“I just want to do a good job… I don’t necessarily want to impress Dad, but I really don’t want to let Uncle down.”  
“Of course you do, you’re a good girl.”

“Hey, I’m not your student anymore!” Akko’s said around a mouthful of udon. Chariot smiled warmly at her.

Akko and Chariot had went their separate ways after a few hours. It was pretty late, Akko was on her way to the train that would take her back to Itabashi. Her face was a little flush from the alcohol she had with her dinner and she was feeling a lot lighter after talking to Chariot. Chariot always seemed to have the right advice for Akko when she needed it. Akko turned down a narrow street, it was lit by some dim streetlights and the glow radiating off a few vending machines. Despite the slight chill in the air, Akko had her blazer open and the top few of her shirt buttons undone as well. _Shouldn’t have drank that much… it wasn’t too much right…?_

“A young lady should know better than to wander around the streets alone this late at night.”

“Ah what the shit?!” Akko hastily jumped to the side to distance herself from the voice. Her knife already in her hand. A figure moved out into the light slowly.

“Uncle Jotaro! Don’t do that! What is wrong with you?” Akko immediately dropped her hand holding the tanto, her head dropping as well with relief.

“I thought I should walk my favorite niece home.” Jotaro was laughing loudly now, clutching his stomach. “I really scared you didn’t I?”

Akko’s heart was still hammering in her chest and the adrenaline sobered her up a little, making her more alert.

“How did you even know where I was?”

“Oh, you know I know your favorite places, Little Rabbit. Let me walk you to the station.” The two continued down the street.

“So, how was your first day? The shareholders have told me good things about this Cavendish woman.”

“My first day...went okay enough I think.” Jotaro inclined his head for her to continue.

“I, I’m just worried about Diana, uh Miss Cavendish.” Akko corrected herself and went on, “I just feel like she doesn’t want or need my company. I know my job is important, I need to get close to her and everything but it’s hard when she won’t cooperate!”

Jotaro shrugged, “Make her cooperate. Come now, Atsuko, you’re the most charming young lady I know. You should have no difficulty in getting this foreigner to warm up to you! Have confidence in yourself.” Akko giggled at that. Jotaro squinted at her.

“No, I’m not laughing at you, Uncle. It’s just Chariot gave me like the same advice just a bit ago.”

“You still hang out with your high school teacher? You are a strange bird.”

“Hey! She’s not my teacher anymore, she’s my friend!”

“Hmm, I think she just likes having a kohai.”

“How did you know? That pretty much sums her up.” Akko was feeling giddy again and swayed a little as they walked together.

“Anyway, Atsuko, don’t worry about Miss Cavendish. Think of the crested ibis, singularity comes naturally to them. You can have a very good boardroom presence when you want to, why don’t you put your expertise to use?” Akko looked down as she thought hard about it, she was having trouble picking up what her uncle was putting down in her slightly inebriated state. She attempted to dig deep into her limited knowledge about the Japanese crested ibis,

“Um, I can sing pretty good I think.” Jotaro looked away and turned back with an extremely amused look on his face. The two were at the station and Jotaro stopped before the entrance.  
Jotaro said, “Perhaps another time, Little Bird. Have a safe trip home.”

Akko pouted, “You’re not going to come see the hotel? It’s actually really nice!”

Jotaro pointedly looked at his watch, “I wouldn’t want to intrude, especially at this hour. Get some rest Atsuko, I’ll contact you soon.”

“Aw okay Uncle, goodnight!”

Akko looked out the window at the quickly passing lights. Because of how late it was, the train was fairly vacant. She took this opportunity to reflect. Lately Akko’s days had been filled with nothing substantial. At least before, she’d get odd jobs given to her by her father. Back then, Jotaro would contact her, give her the time and date and she would complete her task. He told her that keeping her head down and doing these would help them gain clout. Jotaro assured her that they were both “slummin’” it with these relatively menial tasks (if you could call busting rival gambling rings and board room infiltrations menial). The gang work was even sort of fun, Akko thought, then Jotaro abruptly instructed her to stop. At first, the work only reminded her of her sister and the painful memories that came with such thought processes. Then, after each success, Akko could almost forget about her sister, her abandoned career. Uncle Jotaro and Chariot (and even Croix to an extent) helped Akko a lot after Fumiko. _Fumiko, you’d probably being doing a much better job at this than me… I’m not cut out for this, that’s why I’ve gotta try harder. Make them happy…_ Akko realized that train was at her stop and quickly got up to exit the train.

Akko felt she had a renewed resolve as she rode the elevator up to the penthouse. She entered with a confident stride and was met with silence. It made sense when she glanced at the kitchen, a bright _02:34_ flashed from the digital clock on the stove top, shining brightly in the dark. She tried to devolve her confident stride to a smooth tip toe to her room. Akko kicked her shoes off, glad to be rid of them. Her fine motor control surprised her. As Akko passed the living area, she noticed a lamp was on. _Should turn that off,_ Akko tiptoed into the room and almost jumped when she saw Diana’s limp body draped on the settee. Her laptop appeared to have fallen on the floor along with some papers. She was slumped over, the awkward position of her chin on her chest caused her to lightly snore. Akko giggled quietly at that and figured she should quit staring and figure out to do with her boss. She first gathered all of the papers and put them on the glass coffee table and placed the laptop on top of them. Then she straightened up again, facing the dilemma before her. Diana was still in a deep sleep and Akko couldn’t decide whether or not to wake her up or leave her there. Right then, Akko stepped forward to shake Diana awake and slipped on a stray paper. Her slipper didn’t provide much traction on the paper and in her wild flail to catch herself, Akko swiped the pile of papers and laptop off the table. Her loud wince and accidentally kicking the settee caused Diana to open her eyes. She looked pretty confused and drowsy, then her blue eyes widened at the sight in front of her, Diana straightened up quickly, putting a hand out in front of her. Akko’s legs were quite wide and her skirt no doubt pushed up her legs. Her slow mind caught up fast as it could and she scrambled to get up and smooth out the skirt.  
The words just poured out of Akko’s mouth “Oh my.. Diana I am so sorry! You were asleep and I tried to clean up your papers and then I was going to wake you up but then I slipped on a paper! I’m sorry!” She bowed in apology and kept it there.

Diana slowly turned her head forward to face Akko, confident that she was no longer in a compromising position on the floor. Clearly, she was still a little sleepy, she thickly said, “Um, Atsuko. That’s quite alright. I’ll just clean this up uh tomorrow morning.” She stood up and wiped at her eyes, then stepped around the mess. Akko had stood up but didn’t step back fast enough. Diana stepped right up to Akko, distracted by trying to avoid the pile and glass table. Akko looked up from her bow and came face to face with Diana. Diana was only a few inches taller than her, but Akko was still bent over a little and so her eyes came up to about her chin. A furious blush crept up her face and she took a hasty step back to bow again in apology. Diana was too drowsy to really think anything of it, she just nodded confusedly in Akko’s direction. She said, “Goodnight.” and disappeared to her bedroom.

Akko went to her own room and collapsed face down on the bed. She screamed into the duvet. _Why am I so embarrassing...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think of all of the dialogue? Is it too weird? I'm trying something but I also hate writing dialogue while love the uses of it. Let me know in the comments or message me, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am so so so into this au rn, I completely blame bubbles for really encouraging me to write this into existence. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr! https://chicken-or-dickhead-the-writer.tumblr.com/


End file.
